Nightmare Switch
by Determined Artist
Summary: Shook up by the days events, K.O feels like he need someone to be around. The only one he could turn to is T.K.O.


_K.O dashed through a black void, running as fast as his feet could take him. His heart beaten in a rapid pace. Through his painting he heard the evil laugh of Shadowy Figure echoed all around._

 _Just then a hand grabbed him and pushed him to what felt like a wall. In front of him stood Shadowy with an evil grin. Pinned, K.O lunged punch however, only a little fizzle came out._

 _"Looks like this the end." Shadowy said as took out a needle and pointed right at him K.O's heart beat faster as he unleashed multiple kicks while trying to push away Shadowy's hand. "I 'am going to take the last bit of precious energy you have left."_

 _"No!" He cried._

 _"Look around you? There's no one to help you now,even T.K.O can't save you.."_

 _As soon as Shadowy Figure was about to jammed the needle, K.O closed his eyes shut and screamed._

He shot up, but soon found himself in his bed. After taking in some short breathes and looking around, he uttered "It was just dream." in relief. He lied back down and went to sleep, but, woke not long after. The same dream again. K.O sat there, body tensed. He wanted to go to his mom and tell him everything, but couldn't. He didn't want to worry her and with an important event tomorrow, it wasn't worth it. The only person that could he turned to was his alter ego T.K.O. Feeling like he needed someone by his side (even if that someone is his darker half) he gotten into a meditative stance, closed his eyes, and went into his own mind. Hopefully T.K.O is still up.

Once there, K.O walked to T.K.O's house. He was to place the a finger on the bell, but stopped as soon as he heard some noises from inside. "T.K.O?" he said, but gotten no reply. He pressed the button multiple times for a bit; again-no response. K.O quickly open the door and look around. He found T.K.O in his bed, but he was tossing and turning. K.O rushed to his brother's bed and jumped on it. He then take a look at his brother's face to see what going on, but as he did T.K.O opened his eyes and punched him in the face, off of the bed and into the wall.

After he fell to the ground, K.O went to nurse his nose, while hearing his alter ego shouted in an angered tone. "What do you want?!"

"I-I-I couldn't sleep. I thought, maybe if you were up we could play some some video games."

"Well, I don't feel like playing, K.O." The alter ego uttered and in scratchy voice. K.O could see that his alter ego's were red, and blinked more then usasul. Could it be? "T.K.O where you having a nightmare?" He questioned.

"Argh! Why can't I shake these stinkin dreams." K.O walked up towards the bed again and sat next to T.K.O

"Is this about what happen with shadowy figure today."

"Huh?"

"You see, I've been having nightmares of shadowy taking my powers away." K.O looked down at his feet. Speaking in a tad worried tone, he continued. "No matter how many times I go to sleep; I can't shake this feeling that he's going to get us."

"I say we make him pay?" T.K.O said as he punched the palm of his hand with sadistic grin.

"Now hold on T.K.O? Shadowy got that needle.

"So how are we suppose to him now? We have no way to defend ourselves."

"Hm?" K.O brought a hand to his chin; bringing his eyes down as he thought. "I Know." His face soon lit up. "How about we asked Dendy? Maybe she could make something to block that needle?"

"Okay, let's do it."

"Good." K.o soon let out another yawn before asking. "How about we do it tomorrow, T.K.O?"

T.K.O soon let out another yawn. "Fine, but you should let me take control, just in case Shadowy Figure decides to attack us."

K.O thought again. He then said "Alright, T.K.O, but just for tonight."

"Good, I needed time out." T.K.O said with glee.

After T.K.O and K.O gotten off the bed, K.O conjured up a frog sleeping bag.

As he went into his sleeping bag, K.O heard T.K.O saying "Don't touch any of my stuff, squirt?"

"Good night, T.K.O." K.O said with smile on his face as he fallen into slumber.

In the real world T.K.O went back to sleep with small on his face. The tranquil setting stayed like that for both boys.


End file.
